Pandora
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: Desde aquel día en que Edward Cullen la abandonó en el bosque, la vida de Isabella Swan dio un giro de 360º. Lo que ella nunca se imaginó es que ese mismo día su destino se cruzaría con el de un vampiro de 1100 años que buscaba solamente ser amado. -"Isabella, voy a hacer que gimas tanto mi nombre hasta borrar a ese indigno de tu vida"
1. Prefacio

PANDORA

by Kashmir

Pandora es un fic que escribí hace un año más o menos, aun no lo había logrado terminar y hubieron ciertos acontecimientos que me hicieron sacarla de fanfiction. Ahora me he decidido tomar esto como un reto personal y seguir la historia completamente editada.

**The Twiligh Saga y todos los personajes son creados por Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para entretenerlas, aunque todas deseamos que un Edward Cullen se nos meta en nuestro dormitorio mientras dormimos.**

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Nunca me había imaginado estar en este momento. Me sentía en una de mis tantas pesadillas. Ironía porque hacia mas de 150 años que no podía dormir.

Estaba en el bosque viendo como las dos personas que amo se enfrentan a muerte...por mi.

Me debatía en que hacer, mi cabeza era un gran lió.

Por un lado estaba Edward, el amor de mi vida, mi pasado, mi gran dolor; la persona que con solo su presencia puede destruir mi vida completamente. Desde que había vuelto mis sentimientos eran tan confusos. Me hacia sentir frágil, humana. El me devolvía toda la humanidad que yo había perdido.

Por otro lado estaba el. mi presente, mi padre, mi salvador, mi gran amante durante estos 150 años.

Estaba tan compenetrada en mis pensamientos que no pude ver lo que ocurría, hasta que sentí su gruñido, un gruñido de dolor...

- ¡EDWARD NO!

* * *

Continuara.

Bueno chicas se que este capitulo no dice nada de la historia, pero pronto verán de que se trata. Para quienes hayan leído en el pasado Pandora cuando la escribía, se van a dar cuenta con los próximos capítulos los GRANDES cambios que esta historia va a tener. Espero que les guste y en los próximos capítulos explicare por que esos cambios.

Espero que me den una oportunidad con este fic, me encantaría leer sus comentarios. EN un par de días ya saldrá el primer capítulo.

Besitos a todas! Aunque si fuese por mi les mandaría a Edward a que se los diera personalmente-

Kashmir


	2. Nacimiento

PANDORA

**The Twiligh Saga y todos los personajes son creados por Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para entretenerlas, aunque todas deseamos que un Edward Cullen se nos meta en nuestro dormitorio mientras dormimos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Nacimiento**

_pensamientos_

"_**En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser."  
William Shakespeare**_

_**Nota:**_** En este capitulo al principio la historia comienza a partir de que Edward deja a Bella. Esto es una mezcla de lo que me acuerdo que decía el libro y la película. Porque no quiero escribir exactamente lo que dice en el libro. Va a estar entre "" porque es una quote de la historia original y es necesaria esta parte para arrancar con la historia.**

* * *

"Aun puedo recordad aquella tarde donde todo cambio. Nunca habría imaginado que aquel día mi vida, mi alma, todo mi ser se quebraría con sus palabras.

— Vamos a dar un paseo.— Propuso Edward con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba la mano.

— _Esto no me gusta.—_ Me repetía una y otra vez. El no espero mi respuesta. Comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque; intentaba pensar en que nada malo sucedería.

Que ilusa fui en ese momento al pensar que solo podía ser un malentendido; que no sucedería lo que sucedió realmente, ahí mi corazón tuvo su ultimo momento de ilusión

Pensé en ese momento que solo quería aclarar las cosas por lo que sucedió en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Tenía pánico.¡Oh si que lo tenia!

Estaba tan metida con mis pensamientos negativos que no me di cuenta que habíamos parado. Hasta que choque contra el.

Aun podía ver mi casa, había sido un paseo corto.

Mi pecho se encogió ante el temor. Edward se giro hacia mi, tenia una expresión impasible. — _Tranquila Bella. —_ Me dije tratando de descifrar la expresión de su mirada.

—Bella, nos vamos _—_ soltó de repente con su voz aterciopelada. 'Ah era eso!, ya lo tenia aceptado, es mas yo estaba preparada, pero igual me parecía temprano._—_¿ Porqué Ahora?_—_ ahora me arrepiento por haber preguntado eso.

— Carlisle debería parecer diez años mayor de lo que parece. La gente esta empezando a sospechar_—_ digerí las palabras, analizándolas _—_ Bueno yo tendría que pensar que decirle a Charlie _—_ solté y lo mire a los ojos; por su mirada fría me di cuenta que había malinterpretado aquellas palabras.

— Cuando dices nosotros... _—_ susurre temiendo la respuesta.

— Me refiero a mi y a mi familia_—_ me contesto aun más frió. Empece a sentir nauseas, mi cabeza estaba confundida. Me agarre la cabeza entre mis manos tratando de volver a la normalidad.

— Edward lo que paso con Jasper no fue nada_—_ le dije desesperadamente.

— Tienes razón_—_ dijo antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más_—_ no fue nada_— _ agrego mirando a la nada_—_ Nada mas de lo que vengo esperando y nada comparado podría haber pasado._—_suspiro y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mi_—_ No perteneces a mi mundo_—_ dijo con tristeza.

— Te pertenezco a ti_—_ susurre. Aún estaba en un estado de shock, las palabras no me salían de los labios._—_ No, no lo haces _—_ me respondió con voz ronca.

— Voy a ir_—_ quise sonar enfadada, autoritaria, y segura pero solo me salio una especie de gemido desesperado.

— Bella_— _ me dijo cansado _—_ No quiero que vayas.

Se tomo todo su tiempo para decir cada palabra separada.

— ¡NO! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma?_—_ grite _—_ Carlisle me habló de eso y no me importa. Edward. ¡Tomala, no la quiero sin ti!

Respiro hondo y clavo la mirada hacia la nada de nuevo. Cuando levanto los ojos pude ver que el estaba diferente, más duro,decidido.

Hubo una pausa durante un rato. Trate de encontrarle la verdad a aquellas palabras. Pensé más de una vez que debería estar soñando, mientras el dolor en el pecho empezaba a crecer mas y mas.

— No se trata de tu alma. _—_ dijo_—_ Es solo que no eres buena para mi_—_ dijo cruelmente, sin piedad.

— Tu...tu no... me quieres?_—_ tartamudeé aquella pregunta con miedo.

Me miro a los ojos. El silencio era eterno. Sus ojos dorados brillaban, no sabia si era porque estaba emocionado o algo mas. La incapacidad de llorar no me permitía leerlo en este momento. Me perdí en sus ojos buscando una respuesta, pero me fue imposible.

No quería que pasara el tiempo. Mi corazón latía descontroladamente.

— _Miedo, mucho miedo— _ me repetí internamente.,

— No _—_ fue seguro y sin remordimiento._—_ Esto cambia las cosas, mucho. _—_ la verdad me sentí sorprendida por la seguridad que había en mi voz. Cualquier persona normal se quebraría, empezaría a llorar desconsoladamente, pero hay que aclarar que no soy una persona normal.

En realidad, creo que aun no entendía la magnitud de aquella respuesta.

— Pero si no es mucho mas pedir_— _ me decía seriamente aun mirándome a los ojos._—_¿Podrías prometerme algo?

— Lo que quieras_—_ susurre apenas. Mis fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo.

— No hagas nada imprudente. _—_ me ordeno, ahora no era distante, pero enseguida volvió a serlo._—_ Por el bien de Charlie.

Asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la volví a cerrar. Era como si vis cuerdas vocales estuvieran entumecidas. Al ver su rostro, carente de emoción, me di cuenta de sus palabras. El tenia razón, yo sabia que no estaba a su altura. Era imposible que el, tan perfecto como es, estuviera enamorada de mi, una simple humana.

— Te haré una promesa a cambio_— _dijo _—_ Esta va a ser la ultima vez que me veas._—_ sentí como una daga invisible se clavaba en mi pecho._—_ No voy a volver_—_ segunda daga._—_ Y vas a poder hacer tu vida sin que yo interfiera._—_ volvió a mirar a la nada, suspiro y volvió a mirarme para decirme las palabras más crueles _—_ Va a hacer como si nunca hubiese existido.

_Si nunca hubiese existido..._

_nunca..._

_existido..._

No se como no me caí en ese momento y comencé llorar. Las piernas me temblaban como si fuesen gelatina. Mi respiración se hacia cada vez mas desesperada; todo comenzó a girar al rededor.

— Perdón porque esto durara tanto_—_ su voz me sonaba lejana.

— ¡Por favor no!_—_ suplique tratando de tocarlo pero el se alejo de mi. Otra vez volvió el silencio. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, mi mirada le rogaba que se quedara, la de él, no decía nada.

Me sentía mareada, un sin fin de recuerdos pasaban por mi mente. Necesitaba concentrarme, pero sus palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza.

— Adiós, Bella_—_ su voz fue suave y calmada. Se inclino para besar mi frente con sus labios fríos. Tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí una briza en mi rostro. Ahí fue cuando mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Se había ido.

Lo seguí. Entre al corazón del bosque con la ilusión de encontrarlo. Aunque sabia que era imposible, el estaría ya a miles de kilómetros. Con su velocidad inhumana no había dejado huellas, pero aún así, me adentre más y más en el bosque. En una búsqueda desesperada, seguí caminando sin sentido alguno.

No podía dejar de hacerlo, porque si lo hacia, si dejaba de hacerlo, todo habría terminado.

_Terminado._

Toda historia de amor tiene su fin, pero yo no quería que terminara, no, no quería, prefería mil veces morir a que vivir sin el.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, solo me dedique a caminar entre la maleza. Tropezaba de vez en cuando y me había caído muchas veces conforme caminaba y oscurecía

Volví a tropezar, pero esta vez no me pude levantar. Mi cuerpo ya no daba mas, estaba cansado y mi alma estaba quebrada. Solo atine a acurrucarme protegiéndome del frió.

Entre mis temblores y recuerdos comencé a llorar. No podría decir cuantas horas habrían ocurrido desde que me caí ahí en el bosque. Mis ojos ya no lloraban, pero me pesaban.

Comenzó a caer una llovizna, por lo cual deje de abrazarme para proteger mi rostro. El frió era insoportable.

_Débil_

_Sueño._

_Mucho sueño._

Me pareció sentir unas voces llamándome a lo lejos, pero mi mente estaba ya yendo a otro lado. Lo ultimo que sentí fue unos brazos fuertes levantándome

Después se volvió todo oscuro."

oooooooooooooooPANDORAoooooo oooooooooo

Moví mi cuerpo con pesadez. Me dolían cada una de mis articulaciones. Ya no sentía el penetrante frió de la lluvia en mi cuerpo, tampoco sentía la dureza del suelo debajo de mi.

Me gire para ver donde estaba y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré envuelta por unas hermosas sabanas de satén blancas con un acolchado beige y ornamentos en dorado. Me senté en la cama abruptamente y sentí una gran punzada en la espalda por ese apurado movimiento y fue cuando me detuve a ver todo con atención.

Estaba sobre una majestuosa cama King sice con varios almohadones dorados y otros color vino. La cama estaba rodeada de cuatro, dorados y bordados, postes de madera. Una cortina de una fina tela beige adornaba los postes y los comunicaba con los demás. El respaldo de la cama era de terciopelo bordeo. A los pies de la cama había una especie de sillón también de terciopelo, con almohadones a tono. Las paredes estaban decoradas también combinando con la habitación Tenia detalles en dorado. Era amplia, más grande que tres habitaciones de mi casa juntas.

Enfrente a la cama había un armario bajo con un hermoso espejo con un marco labrado en dorado. Me levante de aquel cómodo lugar y cuando me vi por primera vez el rostro me sorprendí. Tenia la piel mas pálida que de costumbre y las ojeras marcadas. Mi pelo estaba desordenado, lo cual trate de acomodarlo con mis manos lo mejor que pude.

Me preguntaba donde estaba, de quien era este lugar. Una parte de mi tenia miedo pero otra tenia la ilusión que fuera el, que se hubiese arrepentido, que no había dicho nada en serio. Que estaba aquí junto a mi.

Otra vez volviendo a mis ilusiones, otra vez encerrada en mis pensamientos. Me encerré tanto que no me di cuenta que una hermosa canción estaba sonando, hasta un buen rato después que pude distinguir que era un violín. Camine despacio, buscando de donde provenía aquella hermosa melodía

Salí de la habitación y el estilo del cuarto seguía por los pasillos, las paredes en vez de tonos beige, eran de un bordeaux oscuro, adornado con dorado. Hermosos cuadros antiguos, decoraban las paredes. Los muebles eran de roble oscuro, y podía sentir el aroma a madera recién lustrada. La casa tenia un estilo europeo, antiguo, pero tan hermoso, me hacía recordar a los libros que había leído una y otra vez.

Cada vez podía sentir el sonido de la melodía más cerca. Finalmente me detuve frente una inmensa puerta. De ahí provenía la música.

Me dio tanto temor abrir la puerta, que dude por un buen rato. Pero había algo en ese lugar que me daba una mezcla de paz. Y si, debo admitir, tenia ilusiones de encontrarme a mi mas grande tormento en aquella habitación.

Con este ultimo pensamiento me decidí a abrir la puerta.

Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que había detrás

No me detuve a ver con exactitud la habitación porque mis sentidos estaban viendo a aquella majestuosa criatura. Estaba de espaldas de mi, pero igual podía presentir su belleza. Tenia aproximadamente un metro ochenta de altura, tenia el cabello rubio y tupido, largo hasta casi los hombros y lacio, pero podía imaginarme la suavidad que tenia. Parecía blanco por la luz fluorescente. Estaba bien cuidado y peinado. Estaba vestido por un pantalón de cuero negro y un chaleco de terciopelo del mismo color, el chaleco era moderno, pero majestuoso. Debajo del chaleco tenia una camisa blanca, podría jurar que que tenia desabrochado los primeros botones.

La habitación tenia un aroma varonil, embriagante; una mezcla de madera con menta.

Estaba tan embelesada con aquella criatura que no me percate de que había dejado de tocar el violín. Soltó una hermosa risa, parecía un ángel cantando. Y se giro en mi encuentro.

No puedo describir en palabras la hermosura de este hombre.

Me dejo sin palabras.

Sonrió cuando me vio, una sonrisa sensual. Sus labios bien formados y grandes, aunque no demasiado en comparación con su rostro. Su piel cremosa y blanca, que refleja excesivamente la luz en ella, pero que deseas con toda tu alma acariciar. Su nariz es fina y corta y su ojos...

Sus ojos...

_Rojos como dos rubíes._

Me quede helada, mi mente no sabia como reaccionar. Lo único que me decía era la palabra: _vampiro._

El comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, sus pasos eran sensuales. Su mirada hacia temblar hasta mi alma, pero no de miedo, sino que te seducía. Sonreía de forma picara, tal cual como lo hacia _el,_ pero aquella criatura solo con su presencia imponía su majestuosidad, superioridad, ahí me di cuenta de que era un vampiro antiguo.

—Quién eres?_— _ vaya, mi voz salió sin miedo, directa. El estaba mas cerca de mi y comenzó a rodear los sillones de la habitación hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí. Sonrió, mientras que con una mano tomaba un pecho de mi cabello. Todo su ser me embriagaba, no pude ni moverme para que dejara de tocarme_—_ ¡oh! Hermosa Isabela_—_ su voz era aterciopelada e hizo estremecerme_— V_engo a cumplir todos tus deseos_—_ dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo._—_ La vida sin el ya no tiene sentido. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Edward?_— _ reaccione _—_ ¡¿Qué sabes tu de Edward, sabes dónde esta?! ¡Dímelo!_—_ le dije agresivamente.

El en respuesta me tomo por mis hombros y me miro fríamente._—_ Solo se que el no tuvo el valor de quedarse con la mujer que amaba_— _ respondió mirándome a los ojos. _—_ Si Isabella se muy bien que ese vegetariano estaba enamorado de una humana

— ¿Cómo conoces a Edward?_—_ pregunte.

Aquel hermoso vampiro llevo mi mechón de pelo hacia su rostro y lo olio. Suspiro y volvió a mirarme a los ojos _—_ Tienes un aroma exquisito querida mía, tu aroma me atrae como a un adicto_— _ lo mire desconcertada

— No lo conozco_—_ dijo tajante _—_ Al principio me pareció patético que un Vampiro se enamorara de una simple humana_—_ paso una de sus manos por mi cintura mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi cuello.

Pude sentir una descarga eléctrica en mi ser — Pero cuando sentí tu aroma, un día en el bosque mientras iba a la ciudad a cazar, te seguí, te quise hacer mía, beber todo de ti._—_ me apretó contra el y pude sentir su pecho fuerte y musculoso. Aún embriagada coloque como reflejo mis manos en su pecho. Eso lo hizo sonreír._—_ Pero fue grande mi sorpresa en encontrarte al lado de un vampiro. Mi curiosidad fue mas grande que mi sed y los estuve vigilando por varios meses._—_ tomo mi cabeza con su mano y la corrió hacia atrás suavemente, quedando mi cuello a su mecer.

El simplemente paso su lengua por el contorno de mi cuello. Tuve una sensación tan extremadamente excitante. No podía entender como el me tenia a su merced y yo sin poder moverme.

— _Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿No es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. _

Aquella frase golpeo mi mente. Volví a sentir su voz en aquel recuerdo junto al claro. Tenia razón, mi Edward tenia razón No podía separarme de esta criatura por mas que quisiera. Si quisiera matarme ya lo habría echo ¿no?_—_ ¿Qué quieres de mi?_—_ le pregunte temerosa.

— Se que has perdido todo Bella_— _ mi nombre en sus labios sonó a música. _—_ Se que el te destruyó. No tuvo el valor suficiente para cambiarte cuando tu lo deseabas, tu querías corromper tu alma solo por el.

_— _Me has cautivado Bella, como una mujer no lo ha hecho en siglos. _—_ Susurro en mi oreja para después morderla suavemente. Tuve que reprimir un gemido. No podía controlar mis acciones._—_ ¿Y si te digo que yo puedo cumplirte todo lo que querías y el no se animo? ¿ Extraer el dolor y darte una nueva vida?. No tengas miedo hermosa. _—_ volvió a lamer mi cuello y pude sentir sus colmillos rozando mi piel.

Sentí ante ese tacto un escalofrió que me hizo reaccionar. Fue cuando me quise apartar de el, pero estaba tan atrapada entre sus brazos que me fue imposible luchar. El sonrió rápidamente y en un movimiento magnifico rasgó mi remera, dejándome solo con mi brasier.

El terror en ese momento me inundo por completo. Pegue un grito y trate de escapar, pero era imposible. En menos de un segundo lo tenia enfrente a mi y rápidamente clavo sus colmillos en mi pecho. Volví a gritar de dolor, volví a sentir como la ponzoña corría por mis venas, como el fuego quemaba todo mi interior.

Empece a convulsionare entre los brazos de aquel hermoso vampiro, mientras mis gritos no paraban de salir de mis labio. Aún entre convulsione pude notar como el me llevaba hasta la cama que había estado minutos antes y me recostó ahí. _— _En este momento estas en la linea de la vida y la muerte._— _Sentí su voz lejana y entre mi agonía pude ver como con sus colmillos rasgaba su muñeca.

Se sentó en la cama al costado de mi y ni siquiera hizo fuerza para levantarme. Su mano ya bañada de su propia sangre fue hacia mis labios. Mis labios luchaban por no beber de aquel néctar que me tentaba como si fuese un pecado. _— _Bebe_— _su voz fue autoritaria._— _Bebe y renace. Bebe y serás todo lo que siempre quisiste._— _ y bebí, bebí de su muñeca como si la vida se me fuera en el proceso, bebí con hambre, con deseo y saboreé cada gota de aquella sangre tibia._—_ Ya es suficiente— y retiró su muñeca de mi fuerte agarre.

Podía sentir un bum, bum; era como un tambor. El dolor era insoportable. Era como si cada hueso de mi cuerpo se quebrara una y otra vez_—_ Tu cuerpo se esta muriendo._— _ me susurro_— _No le prestes atención.

Fue ahí cuando un calor mas fuerte me rodeo por completo, pensé que me quemaría viva. Nunca en mi vida había sentido aquel dolor, el bum bum, era cada vez mas fuerte e insoportable.

Hasta que de golpe el calor se fue.

Y el bum bum, era cada vez mas suave.

Sentí un ultimo bum ahogado y ahí me di cuenta de que no era un tambor.

_Era mi corazón_

Me incorpore y todo era diferente. Mi visión era mas aguda, podía sentir los olores hasta de los distintos materiales de las telas. Me sentía ágil, diferente. Pero todo esto no importaba, lo único que me interesaba era aquella criatura hermosa que estaba enfrente de mi.

— _E_res hermoso_—_ susurre sorprendiéndome de mi propia voz. Parecía melodiosa, tal como la de Alice. El me sonrió y se acerco a mi._—_ ¡Oh!, pero que modales los míos! Me he olvidado en tanta charla presentarme_— _acaricio mi mejilla, pero en vez de parecerme frió su tacto, me pareció cálido_—_Mi nombre es Eric y tu hermosa seras mi compañera.

* * *

CONTINUARA

Hola mis niñas y niños :) Como dije he publicado muy prontito el primer capítulo de esta historia. Para los que leyeron el fic cuando lo comencé notarán en GRAN cambio que hice...si lamentablemente en este fic no estará Lestat, por más que me encante y la historia fuese planeada así. El tema que amablemente me fue notificado que por las condiciones de no podía usar los personajes de Anne Rice. Espero que entiendan porque no quise tener problemas de que me cancelaran la cuenta.

La pregunta debe ser ¿Por qué Eric? Hay mucho de el que me recuerda en cierta manera a Lestat. Además ya verán en los próximos capítulos a este bombonazo en acción.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Gracias a:**M****issGall, covaric, jess yekyytaa, sophia76**, ** isa-21, **

Especialmente a **Kikid'cullen:**Nena sin ti no me habría animado a re publicar esta historia! Espero que te gusten los cambios!

Ahora si las dejo y les mando muchos besitos, a no ser que quieran a un Eric que las muerda :)

Kashmir


	3. Neofito

**The Twiligh Saga y todos los personajes son creados por Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para entretenerlas, aunque todas deseamos que un Edward Cullen se nos meta en nuestro dormitorio mientras dormimos. **

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Neofito**

Su voz sonaba angelical. No quise detenerme a verlo porque ya había estado bastante tiempo atrapada por su belleza. Decidí entonces mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Descubrí una claridad que siendo una simple humana no podría haber distinguido. Podía notar claramente, e incluso diferenciar, los poros de las paredes y de la madera de los muebles. Los olores me eran mucho mas fuertes que antes, incluso podía sentir el olor de el polvo y poder ver la más pequeña partícula; también sentir el olor a las rosas rojas que estaban encima de la pequeña mesita enfrente de aquel enorme sillón victoriano.

Si mi visión y mi olfato eran agudos, mi oído no se quedaba atrás Podía perfectamente oír como Eric cambiaba la posición, sentía sus pasos rodearme y gire a verlo. Me dedico una sonrisa que podría derretir al ser más frío y se sentó en el sillón que previamente estaba viendo.

Dejo su violín y el olor a madera de el me inundo, estaba mezclada con una especie de colonia masculina, pero en contacto con su cuerpo era como un aroma afrodisíaco

Vi como el apoyaba sus pies en la mesita de café, pero su mirada seguía viéndome, admirándome. Sentía el deseo dibujado en su rostro. Me estremecí— ¡He aquí mi mas grande obra!— sonrió— Hasta el mismísimo Da Vinci te envidiaría, min kärlek.—No sabía que quería decir aquello último que dijo, ni siquiera podía discernir en que idioma era, pero el tono sensual con el que las pronunció, logro que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera que nunca pensé; era como si un fuego inmenso se apoderara de mi y quisiera ir a mi corazón.

Si estuviera viva de seguro latiría con intensidad.

Tenia un manojo de hilos en mi cabeza, primero estaba el dolor por la partida de Edward, la razón de mi existencia y por otro un sin fin de emociones nuevas por raro porque no lo conocía pero lo deseaba. Oh si, lo deseaba como no había deseado a nadie— ¿ Min kärlek?— por primera vez desde mi nacimiento escuche mi voz. Sonaba tan fina y delicada como la voz de Eric.

Me estremecí por el gran cambio que había descubierto y sabia que aun me faltaban muchos mas por descubrir.

Sonrió y no pude evitar derretirme con esa sonrisa. Sus dientes eran blancos y relucientes. Se acerco a mi y coloco una de sus manos en mi nuca, la otra me aferro por la cintura— Es Amor mío. — lo mire sorprendida.— Ya te he dicho que te he elegido como mi compañera.— llevo su rostro a mi cuello y aspiro fuertemente. Ese acto me estremeció— Eres tan hermosa, Isabella— mi nombre sonó tan sensual dicho por el.

— Me tienes embriagado. Desde que te vi por primera vez quise hacerte mía.— apenas termino de hablar paso su lengua desde mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y comenzó a mordisquearlo.

Podía sentir con esa caricia una corriente eléctrica que recorre desde mi vientre hasta mi intimidad.

No podía reaccionar, me tenia a su merced.

Mi corazón aún sufría por la partida de Edward, era una herida que no había ni comenzado a cicatrizar. Y sabía que su partida sería algo que nunca superaría, lo sabía porque sentía este dolor cien veces más ampliado y más doloroso que cuando horas atrás era una simple humana.

Recordé cuando Jasper me dijo que los vampiros sentían sus emociones muchísimo más que un humano.

Pero este hombre provocaba en mi un sin fin de sensaciones eróticas que nunca había tenido en mi vida y eso que siempre había deseado llegar a esos lugares con Edward.

No sabia que hacer. Una parte de mi quería seguir hasta el final, pero la otra parte me pedía a gritos que me separara de el y que huyera. Mi corazón era de Edward, no de nadie mas.— Estoy tan hambriento de ti— me susurro mientras que sus manos se infiltraban hacia mi espalda, haciendo suaves pero tortuosos movimientos.

Esos movimientos hubiese hecho que perdiera todo mi auto control, pero la palabra hambre hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara automáticamente

Pude sentir como un calor quemaba mi garganta y como la ponzoña desgarraba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Me costaba tragar y gruñí separando a Eric de mi lado. El me miro confuso, sus ojos estaban negros, desbordados de pasión, pero volvieron a volverse rojos cuando vio que llevaba mis manos a mi cuello— Vida mía, perdoname— se acerco a mi y acaricio tiernamente mis mejillas

—Me he embriagado tanto con tu piel que me he olvidado de lo mas importante. — beso suavemente mi frente— Ven cariño, iremos a cazar.— me tomo de las manos y comenzó a caminar por la habitación hasta la puerta del pasillo.— Vas a ver querida mía, vas a conocer el placer de la sangre. Hoy haremos un festín en tu honor Bella.

No pude emitir una palabra mas, me tenia hechizada.

Dejé que el me guiara.

Cuando salimos pude ver donde había estado durante este tiempo. Era una mansión de época, demasiado grande para mi gusto, pero tenia la seguridad que pegaba con Eric completamente. La mansión estaba cerca del bosque. El camino había sido rápido, incluso me había sorprendido de la rapidez con la que me podía mover y como mi cuerpo se adecuaba perfectamente a las diferencias del suelo. Era increíble que no me haya caído, la inmortalidad había mejorado aquel aspecto de mi vida, porque siendo humana no hubiese podido lograr llegar sin por lo menos un par de raspones y caídas

Llegamos enseguida al frondoso bosque. El aún sostenía fuertemente mi mano.

Sentí como una fuerte corriente fría quería hacer contacto con mi cuerpo, pero este era como una fuerte muralla que me protegía.

Me inundó el aroma de los árboles mezclado con la tierra y las flores silvestres que habían por el lugar. Mis pies se aferraban a la tierra fácilmente, se me antojo sacarme mis converse para poder sentir la tierra entre mis dedos.

Todos mis sentidos estaban agudizados, podía sentir el leve murmullo de los pájaros a kilómetros de aquí, sentir claramente el ruido de las hojas moviéndose, los aromas me parecían deliciosos y mi vista era más clara que antes. Nunca tuve la necesidad de usar anteojos cuando era humana, pero ahora podía discernir claramente los detalles de las texturas de los árboles.

Me sentía como un niño en una juguetería, la emoción era increíble. Tenia las ganas de tocar todo, de oler todo. Estaba presenciando una nueva vida toda para mi y ya quería vivirla sin detenerme en el pasado, me sentía eufórica.

Eric me sonrío. Oh por dios esa sonrisa podría derretir hasta al mas fuerte.

Su sonrisa torcida apareció automáticamente por mi cabeza.

Me angustie por un momento. Estaba viviendo algo nuevo. Una vida que siempre había soñado junto a él. Había soñado tantas veces pasar la eternidad juntos, quería que el me convirtiera y me diera mi nueva vida. Pero la realidad era totalmente otra.

_**Será como si nunca hubiese existido.**_

El recuerdo me volvió rápidamente a la realidad y una rabia inundó mi cuerpo. El me había dejado sola, a la merced de Eric. El había sido quién me había dado todo lo que yo había deseado que me diera Edward. Ahora empezaría a vivir mi eternidad sin Edward Cullen, ya que el no me quiso a su lado, yo le cumpliré sus deseos.

Eric me sonrío nuevamente, pero esta mirada era diferente, tuve la sensación de que el había escuchado mis pensamientos. Otra vez los recuerdos volvieron a llenarme por completo. ¿Podía ser que Eric pudiera leer mis pensamientos? ¿Será posible que mi bloqueo mental había desaparecido al volverme inmortal?

— Esta más que claro Isabella que no puedo leer tus pensamientos— me contestó con su hermosa voz. — Pero querida, tus ojos son muy expresivos.— dijo acercándose a mi y volviendo a colocar sus manos en mi cintura.— Puedo ver como tu mirada paso de la nostalgia a la rabia y finalmente a la sorpresa y duda- me soltó de golpe y camino unos pasos_— _Tnntas décadas vivo..._—_ sonrió con una mueca que me pareció de lo más sexy _—_ ...me han enseñado ha descifrar a las personas.

— _¿_Cuantos años tienes?

— Exactamente tengo 1100 años_— _contestó y me sorprendí. Estaba segura cuando lo conocí que era un vampiro antiguo, pero nunca me había imaginado que tanto lo era. _—_ ¿Acaso te parezco demasiado mayor para ti?_—_ hizo una cara de triste a propósito que me pareció hasta tierna. Sonreí y me acerque a el. Ya no le tenía miedo, les admito, sentía una necesidad de conocerlo, de conocer cada recoveco de el, de saberlo todo, absolutamente todo._—_ Para nada. Pienso que mientras mas adulto, más excitante.

¿Acaso yo había dicho eso? Nunca en mi vida había tratado de seducir a nadie, ni siquiera intente seducir a Edward sabiendo que el ponía mis hormonas a puro descontrol; menos estaría seduciendo a un completo extraño, pero como ya lo dije una vez: Eric despertaba en mí todos mis sentidos, desde los más curiosos hasta los más íntimos. ¿Será porque el es mi creador?

Volvió a sonreírme y a una velocidad increíble se acerco a mí para unir nuestros labios. Era increíble la gran descarga eléctrica que recibió todo mi ser con ese simple acto. Sus labios eran suaves y pulposos, al principio solo había unido sus labios con los míos, pero cuando sentí su lengua acariciar mis labios, supe que me estaba pidiendo acceso al interior de mi boca. Accedí sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mía, sentí que iba a desfallecer en el momento.

Agradecí en ese momento que mis piernas eran como dos barras de acero, porque evitaron que flaqueara y cayera. Por dios este hombre besaba como los dioses. Al principio fue tierno, pero después me beso con una pasión que nunca en mi vida había recibido.

Adiós cordura, pensé en el momento que me aferro contra su cuerpo y pude sentir su erección.

Un gemido se escapo de mis labios cuando bajo a besar mi clavícula. Su lengua recorrió el contorno de mi cuello y cuando llego a mi oreja la mordisqueo._—_ Creo que deberías cazar_—_ me dijo con una voz ronca, llena de deseo que me estremeció._—_ No quiero que te debilites._—_ volvió a besar mi oreja._— _Quiero que estés muy fuerte para todo lo que quiero darte._—_ me estremecí.

Sentí un gran vacío cuando se separó de mí. Pero la sed volvió a mi organismo. Me tendió la mano y comenzamos a correr por el bosque nuevamente. Hasta que el paró de golpe. Lo noté tomar una bocanada de aire y disfrutarlo._— O_h querida, debajo de la colina nos espera un manjar.

Sentir el aroma de la sangre humana me hizo agua la boca. La ponzoña comenzó a atormentarme nuevamente, pero esta vez era más torturador. Me estaba volviendo loca, no era momento para racionar. Había descubierto el festín que tenía Eric preparado para mí. Debajo de la colina había un grupo de chicos acampando. Comenzamos a caminar hacia ellos, aún estábamos lejos, pero cada paso el aroma y los sonidos de los latidos se hacían más insoportables. Eran doce, una gran cantidad para satisfacernos por días. Podía imaginarme el sabor de la sangre sin haberla probado aún, era como si mi cuerpo y mi boca ya sabía el gusto de aquel néctar. Me imaginaba cortando la piel con mis colmillos como si fuesen mantequilla. Me relamí los labios, ya estábamos cerca de ellos.

Con un rápido movimiento me llevaría a uno lejos de ahí y lo degustaría. Sería tan rápida que nadie lo notaría y aún no habría pánico. Después vería que hacer con el resto, pero ahora necesitaba calmar mi sed.

Tan cerca...

Tan delicioso...

— _**No quiero ser un monstruo, Bella.**_

Ignore su recuerdo, mi sed era aun más importante que andar recordando a alguien que me había abandonado.

— _**Detente, por favor!**_

Pare en seco.

_S_entí su voz como si el mismo estuviera aquí, hablándome, pidiéndome, mejor dicho, rogándome que no siguiera. Ahí me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba a punto de convertirme en un monstruo, como una vez él dijo. Estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de inocentes solo para saciar mi sed. Estaba mal, muy mal. Yo no quería esto de mi vida, no podría con la culpa de haberle quitado la vida de alguien.

Había descubierto que por sed podía perder mi auto control. Ahora entendía a Jasper y el dolor que debía haber sentido al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido en mi cumpleaños.

— _¿_Qué sucede querida?- me pregunto Eric al ver que había parado. _—_ Vamos, debes alimentarte.

— No quiero sangre humana Eric._—_ le dije firmemente. Su cara se desconfiguro._—_ Por favor Eric, no quiero beber sangre humana_— _le rogué.

Me miro a los ojos con rabia._— _Todavía hay mucho de el en ti. _—_ Estaba enojado. Me dio miedo verlo así. Pegó un grito de frustración mientras lanzaba con una increíble agilidad un árbol. Suspiro y se giro a verme. La angustia se dibujaba en su rostro. Se acerco a mi, tenia miedo, pero no podía retroceder, mi cuerpo se había quedado estático en ese lugar. Tomó mi rostro con sus frías pero delicadas manos y junto su frente con la mía._— ¿Q_ué haré contigo Isabella?_—_ susurro a mis labios_—_ Si no puedo negarte nada.

— Ven. Iremos a buscar algún animal para que bebas de el_—_ Y así comenzamos a caminar en dirección contraria al grupo de chicos._—_ Respetare tu dieta por ahora, pero no me obligues a dejar de beber sangre humana.

No conteste, solamente me dedique a sonreírle. Seguimos tomados de las manos por un buen rato, era una sensación agradable. A pesar de apenas conocerlo me sentía protegida por el.

Un ruido alerto mis sentidos. Sentí como una criatura corría por el bosque. En mis oídos retumbaba el sonido de las pisadas que hacia al correr. El bum, bum acelerado de su corazón me llamaba constantemente. Aspire profundamente y el aroma de aquella criatura me inundó el cuerpo.

Era un ciervo.

Solté a Eric y sin pensarlo comencé a correr a una velocidad increíble hacia la criatura, que ya estaba alertada ante el peligro; porque su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba a medida que me acercaba a ella. Sus pasos eran más rápidos, la criatura estaba desesperada por huir, pero yo era mucho mas rápida y en un solo movimiento ya la tenía atrapada e inmovilizada.

Mire su cuello y sus venas palpitaban, como su sangre me llamaba. Clave mis colmillos y nunca podré describir la sensación al llenarme de sangre.

Me entro un frenesí. Comencé a beber desesperadamente de la criatura que se convulsionaba a causa de mi ponzoña. Bebí hasta dejarla sin una gota. Cuando termine me relamí los labios.

Sentí unos aplausos que me sacaron de mi mundo. Eric me miraba con lujuria y orgullo._—_ Oh querida, eres como una leona con su presa.

— **El león se enamoro de la oveja….**

Deseche mis pensamientos que volvían a recordarme la lejanía de Edward y mire a al hombre que me miraba con lujuria. Vi como tenia la miraba fija en mis labios.

En ese momento una gota de sangre caía de ellos mis labios hasta el hueco entre mis pechos, que estaban cubiertos por mi sostén negro, me había olvidado de que no llevaba nada más arriba.

Pude ver como Eric miraba como la gota de sangre caía en mi pecho y en un rápido movimiento su lengua recorrió el camino de la sangre, disparando nuevamente mis emociones. Recorrió desde el hueco de mis pechos, por mi cuello, mi mandíbula, hasta mis labios que los devoró con ansias. Yo gustosamente le correspondí cada beso.

* * *

Continuará.

Min kärlek: amor mío en Sueco.

Hola a todas! se que me van a matar por dejar este capitulo así, pero que puedo decirles, soy mala y las dejo con la intriga hasta la próxima (?) Jajaa. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchisimas gracias a todas las que comentaron. Estoy con poco tiempo por la universidad, pero vine rapidito a subirles capitulo.

Miles de gracias a: Noemi Cullen, oliveronica cullen massen, isa-21, darky1995, katyms13, belangiesom16

Quiero comentarles que tengo una cuenta en Facebook por si quieren leer los adelantos o saber novedades sobre Pandora, y quién dice..conocerme ;P. Las que quieran, búsquenme por Kashmir Grohl, me encantaría conocerlas :)

Besitos a todos y que Eric Northman las mire lujuriosamente.


	4. Dolor

**Capitulo 4: Dolor.**

¿Puede acaso un corazón muerto y frío, estar roto?

Así me sentía en este momento. Sentía un gran vacío en mi interior. Desde que había dicho esas palabras a Bella, mi vida había perdido todo sentido.

Recuerdo esa tarde como si fuese ayer. Los recuerdos me persiguen constantemente, atormentándome por mis decisiones. En ese momento pensé que era lo correcto, es más, aún lo siento así. Pero el estar lejos de ella y, haberle dicho todas esas palabras me duelen en lo más profundo de mí ser

Esa tarde no había ido a la secundaria. Estuve vagando por el bosque hasta que llegue a la casa de Bella, donde estuve la mayoría de la tarde; contemplando las fotos de nosotros, tomadas por Alice el día de su cumpleaños.

Desde aquella noche la culpa me es mi más grande compaía. Tenia que tomar una decisión. Estar al lado mío significaba peligro. Lo de Jasper solo fue una prueba de todo lo que podría pasar si siguiésemos juntos. Tenia que alejarla de mí, aunque eso me matara aún más de lo que estoy.

Salí de la casa e hice tiempo en el bosque hasta que la vi aparcar su trasto en la vereda de su casa. Me acerque a ella silenciosamente. Vi como su rostro se arrugaba por la sonrisa que hizo al verme, pero cambio en un segundo cuando vio mi semblante frío y distante.

— _Vamos a dar un paseo_— Le propuse. Traté de sonar indiferente y la tomé la mano; la vi dudar pero no la deje responder.

Comencé a caminar hacia el bosque rápidamente. Vi que ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Oh, hasta el día de hoy hubiese dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder leerle la mente en ese momento. Ella tenía pánico; no se dio cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta que chocó contra mi.

Había caminado poco, se podía ver su casa desde aquí. No quería dejarla sola en pleno bosque y que se perdiera. Estaba todo planeado, seria breve y me iría con mi dolor.

— _Bella, nos vamos. _— Soné con voz impasible. Ella me miro confundida

—_¿ Por qué Ahora?_— pregunto.

— _Carlisle debería parecer diez años mayor de lo que parece. La gente esta empezando a sospechar. _— hable sin emoción alguna, aunque por dentro quería explotar.

— _Bueno yo... tendría que pensar que decirle a Charlie. _—Soltó. Me miro a los ojos y ahí se dio cuenta, por mi cara, que estaba mal interpretando las cosas.

—_Cuando dices nosotros_...— susurro apenas, pero gracias a mis agudos sentidos la pude escuchar. Su voz temblaba.

— _Me refiero a mí y a mi familia_— le contesté aún mas frió . Empezó a hiperventilar mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

—_Edward lo que paso con Jasper no fue nada_— sonó desesperada..

—_Tienes razón _— dije antes de que pudiera decir algo más — N_o fue nada_— agregue mirando a la nada, no podía mirarla.—_Nada mas de lo que vengo esperando y nada comparado podría haber pasado_.— suspire y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mi. —_No perteneces a mi mundo_— dije con tristeza. Y era verdad. Ella era la criatura mas pura que podía haber conocido y yo era un monstruo que le estaba robando su alma.

— _Te pertenezco a ti._— me susurro. Aún estaba en un estado de shock, las palabras no le salían de los labios. —_no, no lo haces_— le respondí con voz ronca.

—_Voy a ir_— quiso sonar enfadada, autoritaria, pero solo le salio una especie de gemido desesperado. Me estaba matando verla así, quería abrazarla, decirle que todo era mentira. Pero su vida era lo que mas me importaba. No podía atarla a una vida así, no a ella.

Quería que entendiera que no podíamos estar juntos, que no podía ir con nosotros. Pero ella es tan testaruda.

—_Bella_— Le dije un poco cansado— _No quiero que vayas_.— Me tome mi tiempo diciendo cada palabra para que lo entendiera.

— ¡_NO! ¿ Esto tiene que ver con mi alma?_— grito— _Carlisle me habló de eso y no me importa. Edward. ¡Tómala, no la quiero sin ti!_

Respire hondo y clave la mirada hacia la nada de nuevo. Estaba por flaquear, tenia que encontrar una manera de alejarla.

Hubo una pausa durante un rato.

— _No se trata de tu alma_.— dije — E_s solo que no eres buena para mí._— fui cruel, sin piedad. Todo era por su bien, si tenia que odiarme con tal de salvarla, lo haría.

— ¿_Tu...tu no... Me quieres?_— pronuncio aquella pregunta con miedo. La mire a los ojos. El silencio era eterno

Sentí como su corazón bombeaba aceleradamente. No era necesario leer su mente para saber que tenia miedo a mi respuesta.

—_No_— dije seguro y sin remordimiento. Blasfemia.

— _Esto cambia las cosas, __mucho_— me dijo.

— _Pero si no es mucho mas pedir. _— La mire a los ojos mientras le hablaba— _¿Podrías prometerme algo?_— se que no estaba en mi derecho de pedirle algo, pero era necesario.

—_Lo que quieras _—susurro apenas. Sus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo.

— _No hagas nada imprudente_.— le ordeno, ahora no era distante, pero enseguida volví a serlo.

— _Por el bien de Charlie_.

Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

— _Te haré una promesa a cambio_—dije —Esta _va a ser la ultima vez que me veas_.— tuve la sensación de que una daga invisible se clavaba en mi pecho_._—_ No voy a volver_— segunda daga.—_Y vas a poder hacer tu vida sin que yo interfiera._— volví a mirar a la nada, suspire, y volví a mirarla para decirme las palabras más crueles.

—_va a hacer como si nunca hubiese existido_

_**Si nunca hubiese existido...**_

_**Nunca...**_

_**Existido...**_

— _Perdón porque esto durara tanto. _—le dije. Ella estaba petrificada.

—_¡Por favor no!_— suplico tratando de tocarme, pero me aleje de ella.

Otra vez volvió el silencio. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, su mirada me rogaba que se quedara.

—_Adiós Bella._— dije con una voz suave y calmada. Me incline para besar su frente con mis labios fríos. Tuve que cerrar los ojos. Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

Me fui rápidamente queriendo huir del lugar. Sin mirar atrás. Porque si volvía seria su perdición y yo me moriría si ella no estuviera viva.

Ella merecía ser feliz, vivir las cosas importantes de la vida, crecer, conocer a alguien que pudiera darle todo lo que yo no puedo darle. Ella merecía tener hijos, formar una familia y conmigo solo conseguiría poner su vida en peligro y oscuridad.

No puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi casa.

Mi familia me estaba esperando en el porche. Podía ver las caras tristes de todos los integrantes, pero el rostro de Alice fue el que más me dolió.

Como poder describir la tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro, el dolor. La pequeña duendecillo, siempre saltando, cantando y alegre, estaba apagada, abrazada a su marido. Este me miraba con culpa, sabia lo difícil que era para el.

— N_o es tu culpa Jasper, esto habría pasado tarde o temprano_.—le dije cuando pase al lado de el. No me contesto, solo bajo la cabeza y se aferro a Alice_._

— _Lo siento Alice, pero esto es lo mejor._— le dije a mi hermana para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Nadie dijo nada. Pero sus miradas y pensamientos me decían todo. Me acerque a Carlisle y a Esme, los abrace a los dos y luego me encamine a mi Volvo.

Me fui de ahí en un solo segundo, dejando a mi familia. Me fui a seguir a Victoria, porque tenía que matarla antes de que quisiera hacerle algo a Bella.

* * *

Llegamos en un parpadeo a la mansión de Eric. Ese beso había despertado en una lujuria indescriptible. Cada fibra de mi ser se estremecía con sus caricias, tenia un hambre de el que nunca hubiese imaginado.

El estaba en el mismo estado de frenesí; estuvo a punto de hacerme suya en medio del bosque, pero en un segundo todo ese descontrol desapareció de su semblante y me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a correr.

Ahora que estábamos en el living de su casa, podía notar como me miraba con deseo. Su mirada me penetraba, me comunicaba todo lo que prometía que seria esa noche; que me haría sentir como nadie, me haría sentir mujer en todos los sentidos.

No pude reprimir un gemido. Este hombre podía nublarle la cabeza a cualquiera.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, su mirada no soltaba la mía, sus pasos eran semejantes a un león acercándose sigilosamente a su presa. Si respirar fuera vital para mi ya estaría hiperventilando.

En el momento que el unió sus labios con los míos y comenzó la magia de su lengua, las piernas me temblaron. Lo bese con ansias, mordisqué su labio inferior y pude notar como el sonreía. En un solo movimiento me agarro de mis nalgas y me subió a su cintura, la cual fue rodeada por mis piernas. Sentir su excitación me encendió aun más.

No me di cuenta en que momento nos movimos, solo pude reaccionar cuando caí en la hermosa cama de la cual había despertado hoy. Se subió encima y empezó a torturarme con besos húmedos por mi cuello. — O_h querida, haré esta noche inolvidable.__—_ Su voz era ronca, presa del deseo.

Sus manos recorrían majestuosamente mi cintura, vientre y el límite de mi sostén. El contacto de sus frías manos con mi cintura desnuda era pecaminoso. Sus besos empezaron a bajar hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos. Contuve el aire al verlo incorporarse a mirarme. De un solo tirón rompió mi sostén y mis senos quedaron a su merced, me sentó encima de el y lentamente comenzó a acariciarlos con sus dedos, pellizco mis pezones, haciéndome gemir más y más, pero sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando sus labios empezaron a succionar uno de mis pezones mientras que el otro seguía siendo atendido por sus manos.

Me aferre a su espalda como si la vida dependiera de eso. Lo arañe haciendo que el gimiera. Bese sus hombros y todo lo que podía alcanzar por la posición.

Volvió a posarme en la cama y sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi vientre, besándome, lamiendo, mordiendo. Tuve que agarrarme de las sabanas para aplacar estas sensaciones nuevas para mí. Con su lengua comenzó a recorrer el límite de mi jean contra mi cintura y un cosquilleo en mi zona intima se acentúo. Sonrío—_ hoy mi querida es todo a tu honor._— dijo mientras me quitaba el pantalón dejándome solo con la rompa interior.

Beso mis piernas en toda su extensión. Se subió nuevamente a devorar mis labios y su mano bajo a mi intimidad. El movimiento de sus dedos en mi clítoris casi me hace desfallecer, comencé a gemir desesperadamente, me estaba matando. ¿Acaso hay una manera de describir esas sensaciones tan placenteras?

Creí que explotaba en ese momento, incluso ahogue un gemido en su boca. Pero el se separo de mi y dirigió su lengua a aquella zona. Mas descargas comenzaron a invadirme en el momento que su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris. Lo lamió, lo succiono y pensé que llegaba al éxtasis ahí mismo, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima, el me quito lo ultimo que quedaba de ropa en mi y con una gracia suprema se despojo de la ropa que le quedaba-— M_uero por estar dentro de ti Bella_— me susurro mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Fue lento y delicado, sentí una punzada en el momento que me penetro, esa era la clara prueba que el había arrebatado mi virginidad, pero con los movimientos de el rápidamente el dolor fue cambiando a placer.

Me embestía lentamente, disfrutando del momento—Eres tan hermosa.—me susurraba al oído mientras me embestía— A_hora eres mía, solo mía_—dijo mientras comenzaba a penetrarme mas fuerte. Pegue un grito cuando comienzo a acelerar el ritmo, mis piernas lo rodearon tratando que pegarlo aun mas a mi, quería sentirlo completamente dentro de mí; oh dios, estaba comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre que se estaba expandiendo por mi cuerpo. —¡_Eric!_— grite en el momento que llegue al orgasmo y pude sentir las contracciones de su miembro dentro de mi, liberándose.

Cuando salio de mi gemí nuevamente, nos envolvió con las sabanas que ya estaban arrugadas y se acurruco contra mi. — Er_es increíble. _— me debo en la frente.— Gracias por entregarte a mi.— me dijo sinceramente y pude notar que estaba emocionado. — O_h Bella, no te imaginas las cosas que quiero enseñarte, que quiero vivir contigo amor_— me dijo apretándome suavemente contra el. Lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar morderme el labio ante la imagen, sus ojos rubíes brillaban tanto que podía cegar a cualquiera, sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos y mordiscos, su cabello despeinado, era sumamente irresistible.

— _Quiero que me lo enseñes todo_— le susurre acariciando su rostro y deleitándome con el hombre que tenia a mi lado. En este momento Eric había logrado que no pensara en nadie mas que en el mismo…el era mi oportunidad de sanar y una gran parte de mi, nueva, quería que el me sanara.

Me sonrío antes de volver a besarme y hundirnos otra vez en los placeres carnales.

* * *

Continuara.


End file.
